Ghost Of You
by miniprincess50
Summary: Austin Moon is a cocky rock star who is trapped in a coma as his spirit (ghost) runs free. Ally Dawson is a regular high school prodigy. Oh, and she can see ghosts. What happens when Austin's ghost meets Ally and feelings start to emerge
1. Coma

**Hey! I'm super excited to start writing this story. I think the interactions between Austin and Ally in this fanfic will be great to write!**

**Thanx for reading this...I have a lot of fun writing and so many ideas come at once that I have to write different stories at the same time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

"Austin!"

I ignore all the voices in the office calling my name. How dare they tell me, Austin Moon, to change my attitude? Who do they think they are? I can do whatever I want to do, that's what the hell being a rock star is about! I need to cool my head.

I take out my cell phone and dialed a well known number of mine, "Hey Dez, the place still open?"

He chuckles, "even if we we'rent open you know we'd open for you"

I smirk, "great, get a whole counter of booze ready for me"

He sighs, "that kind of night again?"

"Yup"

"Look, you gotta stop this man, you're gonna get yourself hurt" he says

I roll my eyes and groan, "Not you too, Dez! I already got a mouthful of that from Jimmy so please don't start with me, I'm so not in the mood for some more scolding"

"Okay, okay. A counter of booze, gotcha" he says

"Great, I'll see you there" I say then hang up. I hopped in my car and drove down to 'The Basement', it's a hot new club that just opened two weeks ago and my best friend's dad owns the place.

"Hey, Austin. Your drinks are over there on the counter" Jason, and employee, says

I nod, "thanks"

I walk over to the counter, pop open a bottle and take a big swig. Dez walks up to me and sits on the counter, looking down on me.

"So what did they say?" He asks

I scowl, "they said that my behavior is getting out of control so I should calm down or they'll drop me from the record"

Dez gasps, "They can't so that! You're their best client!"

"That's what I said! But apparently, I can be replaced" I say with a frustrated groan.

"Maybe you should tone it down a bit before you lose your career...I mean what you've been doing can hurt-" I did not let him finish

"Dez! Whose side are you on? Your suppose to be my best friend!" I yell angrily

He groans, "that's what I'm trying to be! Plus I'm not picking sides!"

"Well, you could've fooled me!" I say, "Can you please just walk away so I can finish my drinks in peace?"

He frowns, "Austin, you know what? I'm starting to think you take me for granted"

"How can I take you for granted when you don't do anything to help me?" I say with a scowl

"I do try to help you but everything I say to try and lead to towards the right direction comes in one ear and goes out the other!" He yells

I slam my hands on the table, "Can you please just leave?!"

He folds his arms, "you know what? This is _my _dad's club so if anybody's leaving, it's gonna be you!"

I glare at him and chug down two more bottles, "some best friend you are!" I slur sarcastically and walk, more like stumbled, out of the club. I fumble to get out my keys then hop into my car and start it, driving to my house. I see a red light and stop.

Stupid people and their stupid rules...what ever happened to YOLO? I mean like, has Drake died? I just saw him last week. Whatever, I don't need them. Austin Moon can take care of himself. Ugh, this light is taking to damn long! Well, there's no cars anyway so I might as well...I jam my foot on the accelerator.

To my right, I see a bright light and hear faint honking sounds, my eyes widen but then everything went black...

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...

What's that? Where is that beeping sound coming from? I quickly open my eyes only to close them as quickly as I opened them because of the bright light. I try opening my eyes again, slowly this time and take a look around. Where am I? I look to my left and see an I.V...so, I'm in the hospital, but why?

I stand up to go and get a cup of water but I hear the door creak open so I look right to see who it is, "Mom? Dad? Dez?" I say

"Austin!" my mom yells with tears in her eyes and runs towards me. I smile and open my arms, ready to receive one of her bone crushing motherly hugs but she just runs through me...

huh...?

Dad and Dez follow her, acting like they can't see me. What's going on?

I chuckle nervously, "I know this is just one of your stupid pranks Dez, very funny, now quit it. I know you guys know that I'm right..." I say and turn around, "there?"

Yup, there I am, in my hospital bed with an I.V hooked onto my arm and my heart monitor beeping slowly. Why am I there when I'm here? Unless...

I gasp, "No...no...no,no,no,no,no!" I run towards my parents and my best friend and stand in front of them, "guys! I'm right here, see!" I try grabbing my mom's arm but my hand just slips right through. I lift my hand to study it, "what the heck is happening?"

"I'm so sorry, Austin..." I hear Dez say and turn to him, "this is all my fault! I shouldn't have let you get in that car! I knew you were drunk but I did nothing...I'm so sorry! You were right, I'm a terrible best friend! So horrible that I put you in a coma...how could I let this happen..."He apologizes between sobs and sniffs

I try to grab his shoulders but they go through him, "Dez it's not your fault! Please just listen to me! I'm right here, in front of you!"

"Honey, we also should've been better parents. We should have looked out for you but instead we left everything up to Jimmy and your managers. We're so sorry honey. We promise that if you come back to us, we'll listen to you, we'll watch out for you more, we'll give you whatever you want! Just please...come back to us..." My mom says brokenly as my dad hold her tightly, nodding to everything she says

I groan, "Mom, Dad! I'm fine! Please, look at me! That's not me on the bed, I'm right here!" I say frantically. I know it's hopeless, I'm only trying to convince myself that I'm okay. Austin, you're not okay! You're in a freaking coma, Dez said so! But this doesn't explain why the hell I'm a ghost...

Ugh! What am I going to do?!


	2. Meet His Ghost

**So, I'm glad you guys like the first chapter. Austin was such a brat, wasn't he? **

**Okay, so this is what went down in the last chapter; Austin walks out on Jimmy Starr and his managers because they tell him that his behavior is getting too reckless and out of hand and if he doesn't change it, they'll drop him from the label. Austin gets angry and goes to Dez's dad's club where he chugs down some booze and takes his anger out on Dez who in return kicks him out. While driving, Austin gets impatient waiting for the red light to change so he just goes and that's how he gets into a car crash and is in a coma. When he wakes up he finds his family and best friend but they can't see, hear, or touch him because, well, he's a ghost.**

**Anyways, here's the second chapter! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

"Another 100% Ms. Dawson, as expected from my ace student" My teacher says proudly while she hands me back my test paper.

I smile while taking the piece of paper from her, "Thank you, Ms. Murphy" She smiles then continues to pass out the test papers.

My best friend groans beside me, "Can't you like give me some of your brain power? I mean like, why keep all the talent to yourself? Don't be selfish, help the less fortunate!"

I laugh, "It's not talent, Trish! It's called studying...maybe you should try it. It works wonders, it'll turn that 66% into a 100 in no time"

She groans again, "But I don't have that kind of time and patients for studying!"

I roll my eyes playfully, "then maybe you should quit some of your jobs, I mean you'll just end up getting fired anyway"

"Face it Ally, I'm just not as talented as you" Trish says with an exaggerated sigh

I gasps playfully, "hey! Getting 5 different jobs in one day and then getting fired from the same 5 different jobs in the same day is an art! It takes mad talent to pull it off!"

She laughs, "I guess your right. I'm an artist"

I smile, "definitely"

The school bell rings. Yes! School's over! Don't get me wrong, I love school but...It's Monday, and no one likes a Monday.

"You wanna walk home with me today?" I ask

Trish sighs, "sorry, I can't. I got detention from Mr. Davis for back talking and not turning in homework"

I laugh, "sounds just like you. Anyways good luck!"

She smiles, "yeah, I'll need it"

I wave bye to her and walk out of the classroom then out of school. Today was a pretty normal day for me. I got an A on my science project and math test, I got the lead role in drama, I got a solo section in dance and a whole solo in music. I sigh, I'm doing great but why do I feel like something's missing?

I hear a faint strumming of a guitar not too far away...busking? I have lived in this part of Miami since I was born and I have never heard or seen anybody busk before. Finally something out of the ordinary! I quickly follow the sound and spot a beach blond haired guy with a guitar. I swear I've seen him before...He continues to strum random notes and just as I was about to leave, he began to sing.

**"Astronaut" **(Simple Plan)

_Can anybody hear me?_  
_Or am I talking to myself?_  
_My mind is running empty_  
_In the search for someone else_  
_Who doesn't look right through me._  
_It's all just static in my head_  
_Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?_

_'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_  
_Sending SOS from this tiny box_  
_And I lost all signal when I lifted up_  
_Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_  
_Can I please come down? _  
_'Cause I'm tired of drifting around and round _  
_Can I please come down?_

_I'm deafened by the silence_  
_Is it something that I've done?_  
_I know that there are millions_  
_I can't be the only one who's so disconnected_  
_It's so different in my head._  
_Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?_

_'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_  
_Sending SOS from this tiny box_  
_And I lost all signal when I lifted up_  
_Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_  
_Can I please come down? _  
_'Cause I'm tired of drifting around and round_  
_Can I please come down?_

_Now I lie awake and scream in a zero gravity_  
_And it's starting to weigh down on me._  
_Let's abort this mission now_  
_Can I please come down?_

_So tonight I'm calling all astronauts_  
_All the lonely people that the world forgot_  
_If you hear my voice come pick me up_  
_Are you out there?_  
_'Cause you're all I've got!_

_And tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_  
_Sending SOS from this tiny box_  
_And I lost all signal when I lifted up_  
_Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_

_'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_  
_Sending SOS from this tiny box_  
_To the lonely people that the world forgot_  
_Are you out there?_  
_'Cause you're all I've got!_

_Can I please come down?_  
_'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round._  
_Can I please come down? [x3]_

Wow. He's really good. I don't understand why people don't stop and listen to him. They all just walk past him like he's not even there...rude much? I stand there staring at him for a while when suddenly are eyes meet. We stand there staring at each other and I did not notice he was walking towards me until he hesitantly places his hand on my shoulder. He flinches away from me like he just got burnt and his eyes widen.

I raise a brow, "what?"

He gasps, "Are you talking to me?"

I nod slowly, "yeah...who else would I be talking too? I looking right at you"

"Y-you can see me?" he asks shockingly

I frown, "of course I can see you. Why wouldn't I be able to see you?"

He shouts happily and pulls me into a hug, "Yes! Finally!"

I tense up, "What are you doing? This is a public place, stop shouting!"

He releases me and shrugs, "It's not like they care anyway, the can't see me"

"What are you talking about?" I ask but then gasp in realization, "are you one of those people who thinks they're invisible to the world? Aww..." I place my hand on his shoulder, "I care"

He glances at my hand on this shoulder then removes it, "No...I mean, I'm a ghost"

There's a pregnant pause, I stare at him for a minute and then laugh, "Yeah, right. And I'm Austin Moon"

He gasps, "No, I'm Austin Moon"

I immediately stop laughing and stare at him hard. He stares back at me and I gasp, "No way! You are Austin Moon!"

He chuckles, "yup"

I smack his arm, "This is so not a laughing matter! How the hell are you here? You're suppose to be in a coma! I can't believe they would lie to the public like that and about something like that. How could they-"

He cuts me off, "They're not lying, I am in a coma"

I stop babbling and look at him like he's crazy...what am I talking about, he is crazy, "No you're not! Your here, not in a coma, standing right in front of me"

He sighs and places both of his hands on my shoulders, "I _am _in a coma, well, my _body's _in a coma but my spirit is here"

I stare at him horrified, "S-so y-y-your like a g-g-gh-"

"Ghost?" he finishes and I nod, "that's what I'm trying to say. I'm a ghost"

I gasp. Everything around me begins to spin and I start to get dizzy...

Then I went blank.


	3. Teach Him

**Writing this story is just tooooo fun! Writing the dialogue just makes me laugh...**

**Okay so Ally has finally met Austin and she is not taking the whole ghost thing very well...Austin has finally found somebody who can see him (which is Ally). What is going to happen next? That's what this chapter's gonna reveal.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY (I sooooo wish I did but I don't. Plus it'll be too much work and pressure)**

* * *

"-ello? Hello? Hey! Hey, wake up!"

I quickly jerk awake. Did I fall asleep waiting for the bus? So all of that was a dream...OH THANK GOD! I knew there was absolutely no way in heck I saw Austin Moon's ghost. It's just not possible.

"So, are you okay now?" I hear a voice say

I nod, "yeah thanks for-" I turn around and was face to face with...yup...Austin Moon, "Ahhh!" I scream, "It wasn't a dream? I actually met a ghost? Oh I know, maybe I was dreaming in a dream and this is a dream too!"

He groans, "this is not a dream! Yes I'm a ghost, deal with it"

I shake my head, "Oh my gosh, this is a like a really bad episode of Ghost Whisperer and I so don't want to me Melinda Gordon"

He grabs my shoulders and shakes me, "Listen to me! I need your help"

I look at him questionably, "What can I possibly do for a ghost?"

"You can help me get back into my body" He says

I stare at him in disbelief, "How the heck am I suppose to do that?"

He sighs, "Look, I've been like this for two months now and last week, I saw this man who explained to me that the only way that can get back into my body is if I learn how to appreciate what I have and blah blah blah...kiss me."

I raise a brow, "what?"

He rolls his eyes, "I need you to kiss me! He said that the person who can see me and touch me is the one. So your the one"

I gasp, "No, no, no, no! I can't kiss a ghost, that's weird"

He sighs, "you can see and touch me so I'm practically human to you. Can you please just kiss me so I can get back to my job?"

I roll my eyes, "fine, I need to get home anyway" I lift my head up and glance at his lips the back at his eyes. I can't believe I'm doing this. We both lean forward until our lips touch and we move in sync. When we pull apart, my eyes are still closed.

"Did it work?" I ask and open one of my eyes then both. Nope, he's still here.

"I don't know, am I still here?" He asks sarcastically, "why didn't it work?!"

I put on a thinking face, "maybe the man meant that I'm the one who can teach you to appreciate things and people more. But did he tell you to kiss me?"

He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, "Nope, I kinda just figured since that's how it works in movies"

I roll my eyes, "You are just" He grins, "...whatever. Since I missed the bus because of you, I have to walk home" I get up and began walking away from him but he gets up and follows me.

I stop, "what are you doing?"

he smirks, "Going home with you. I mean since you're the chosen one, we are going to be spending a lot of time together"

I groan, "Teaching you is going to be a pain"

When we reach my apartment, I toss my book bag on my couch, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"I can't, ghost remember. Plus I don't need to eat" He says while looking around, "Um..._this _is your place?"

I frown at his tone, "yeah...what's wrong with it?"

He runs his hand through is hair, "It's just...it looks a lot like my dog's house"

My eyes twitches, "Excuse you? If you don't like it, you can leave"

He quickly lifts his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay, sorry"

I walk over to my book bag, grab my books and place them on my study table. He walks up to me, "What are you doing?" he asks

I glance up at him then back at my book, "homework"

"Homework?"

"Yeah, homework, I know you've never really don't much of it" I say

He nods, "yup, I've never done homework in my life. I grew up a star because my mom was one."

I flip my book to the page I need, "Well then your really lucky"

"Lucky? I'm not lucky, I was just born to be famous." He says cockily

"Nope, it take luck and talent. There are some people who don't have the money or the connections or the luck to become a star but they still work for it" I say

He smirks, "Well they should probably stop working because the universe obviously doesn't want them to become famous and what the universe says, goes"

I look up at him, "The universe? Or Austin Moon?" He frowns and I roll my eyes, "Yup, teaching you is definitely going to be a pain"

He shrugs, "I never actually got your name"

I turn towards him, "It's Allyson, Allyson Dawson but people call me Ally"

He nods, "Okay, Ally teach me all you know so I can go back to my life"

I sigh, "You have so much to learn"

Why am I actually helping this cocky ghost. He's going to annoy me to death. I guess I am Melinda Gorden after all...

Why is is always the good girls?

What have I done to deserve this?


	4. Lesson One

**So last time Austin and Ally tried kissing to get Austin back into his body but it didn't work so they came up with the conclusion that Ally has to help teach Austin how to be more modest and less cocky so I guess Ally needs to give Austin a little (a lot) Attitude adjustment.**

**Chapter 4, here I come!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

I wake up slowly from bed this morning and look to my right to see Austin standing stare staring at me. The sun is shining extra brightly today. I think today's gonna be a good day...

"You look stupid when you sleep"

May be not.

"Why are you watching me sleep?" I ask

He shrugs, "So what are we doing today?"

"Well it's Saturday, December 5th so I have to visit my parents today" i say

"Visit your parents?" he asks

I get off my bed, "Yup"

I take a quick shower and get ready for the day. Put wear black sweat pants, a white shirt and a black jacket with black boots and my earmuffs and gloves. It's cold outside today so I have to dress warm. I grab my purse and walk downstairs, Austin following close behind.

"So why don't you live with your parents?" he asks

I sigh, "because I can't"

He raises a brow, "what do you mean you can't?"

"You'll know when we get there" I say and walk out the door.

"Get where?" he asks

"To where we're going"

I stop by a flower shop on our way to the place to get some tulips. As we enter the gate to our destination, Austin's eyes widen.

"A cemetery?"

I nod, "yup, this is my parent's home"

I walk towards my parent's grave and lay my flowers softly on it.

"Hey mom, dad. I know you must be wondering who this guy is next to me but don't panic, dad, he's not my boyfriend. His name is Austin Moon, he came to me for help. Yup I've transformed into a ghost whisperer." I laugh as tears make their way down my cheeks, "he's a pain in my ass but I chose to help him anyway because that's what you guys would've done...Austin, don't be rude, come say hi"

Austin walks up and knees down next to me nervously, "um...wassup Mr and Mrs. Dawson, um, my name's Austin"

I laugh, "that's all you have to say?" he shrugs, "he's a bit new at this. He needs to learn some manners and some modesty and that's when my role as his teacher comes in. If you guys were here, I know you would've been so proud of me. I'm doing great in school, getting straight A's like you guys wanted. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you guys. It's all my fault that you guys are here. I shouldn't have..." I couldn't finish my sentence because I burst into tears.

Austin shifts awkwardly, "Um, i don't know how to do this but..." he places his hands on my shoulders and pulls me into an awkward hug.

I laugh, "you're so stupid"

He chuckles, "I know"

When we finish talking to my parents, we make our way to a near by cafe for breakfast.

"I was surprised, you actually tried to be polite!" I say

He laughs, "I can be polite"

I raise a brow, "then why don't you?"

He shrugs, "Anyway, what happened to your parents?"

I sigh, "well, they died in a car accident"

"But you said it was your fault, why would it be your fault? Were you driving?" He asks

I shake my head no, "I wasn't driving, I couldn't, I was 14. I thought I knew better than them. They tried to tell me what to do. They told me I couldn't go to one of my older friend's party because she's a bad influence but I didn't listen. I snuck out, I went anyway but things so didn't go my way"

"What happened?" he asks

I frown, not at him, at the memory, "The neighbor called the cops because we were making too much noise and the cops found drugs in the house so they handcuffed my friend and told everybody to call their parents and go home. When I called my parents to come pick me up, they yelled at me and told me they were coming so I just hung up. I didn't apologize or anything. I waited for hours but they never showed up later I got a call from the hospital saying that I should hurry over there. I got a ride from one of the cops but when I got there, it was too late...they were gone. I hated myself, Austin, I couldn't live with myself. Do you know what my last words to them was...?"

He shakes his head no

I "my last words to them was I hate you. I didn't mean it! I couldn't believe I had just lost them so suddenly. I had to go live with my grandparents who live around here, I was depressed for about a year. I was suicidal, I had therapist left and right and depression pills to keep me calm. I got better and better and I started making friends again but not many. I learned to choose my friends and not let them choose me. After I turned 16 (she's 17 now), I left my grandparent's house to live on my own because I didn't want to be a nuisance to them, since then, I've learned that everything is a privilege, never take anything for granted because you never know how much it means to you till it's gone"

He looks at me surprised, "Wow, t-that's deep"

I roll my eyes, "you don't have to pretend you get it. That's what i'm for, right? To make you get it."

He nods

"So what are the most important things to you?" I ask

He puts on a thinking face "Um...my job, my reputation...my face, pancakes, my car" he says

I can't believe this...,"those are not the kind of things that should be most important to you. They should be like, family and friends"

"Dez.." he says

"what?" I question

He shake his head, "My best friend Dez, we got into a big argument before I got into a car accident. He said I was taking him for granted but I refused"

"Why do you think he would say something like that?" I ask

He shrugs, "I don't do anything, I barely even talk to him unless I need some booze from his dad's club"

I frown, "How can you call you call him your best friend when you just use him for booze?"

"I don't use him for booze" He denies

I raise a brow, "oh yeah? then what do you know about him?"

He lift his chin up proudly, "his dad owns a club"

I roll my eyes, "anything else?"

He puts his finger on his chin and pulls a thinking face, "um...no, I don't think so"

I scoff, "are you serious? You don't even know his last name?"

"That's so not fair, nobody knows his last name!" He protests

"Whatever, best friends are suppose to know everything about each other" I say

"I don't have time to get to know people" he says

"No, you _don't _want to get to know people unless it benefits you and that is not a good thing. You need to care about friends. How do you think he felt when you got put in a coma? I bet he's worried sick about you because he actually believes you are his best friend. Was he at the hospital?"

He hangs his head low, "yeah"

I sigh, "what did you guys argue about?""

He sighs and rubs his face, "I was upset because my manager, James Knight, and the owner of my record label, Jimmy Starr wanted me to stop my antics or else i'll be dropped so I called up Dez and told him to get a counter of booze ready for me. When I got there and told him about it, he said that he also thinks that I'm getting a little out of hand and that I could get myself hurt. I got mad, yelled at him, and got drunk so he kicked me out and the car accident happened"

I nod, "so he wanted to help you and you shut him out. Do you miss him"

He sighs and runs his hand through is hair, "yeah...you know, your really good at making people feel like shit"

I smirk, "thank you, I think lesson one is over. It went pretty well, so what have you learned?"

He rolls his eyes but smile, "that if someone who cares about you tries to help you, you should listen and accept it"

I smile, "great, no let's order some food!"

"Does this place have pancakes?"


	5. Lesson Two

**Okay, last time we learned that Ally's parents died in a car accident when she was 14. She went to live her grandparents and left their house when she was 16. She started life young...poor Als.**

**Last lesson: Don't push away the people you love when they are only trying to help you. You'll only end up hurting yourself.**

**DISCLAIMER: I SOOO DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**

* * *

"I'm going to smack you in the face if you don't stop!" I whisper/yell.

Trish raised a brow at me, "Ally, who are you taking to?"

I shake my head, "nobody"

"okay..." she says unsurely

This morning when I woke up to get ready for school, Austin begged to follow,

_"I want to experience the wonders of high school" _he said so I let him tag along. Worst decision ever...he keeps bugging me.

"Ally, I'm bored"

"Ally, what does that mean?"

"Ally, let's leave"

"Ally, I'm tired"

"Ally, she's hot"

Ugh! I swear, I'm going to get sick of hearing my own name.

"Ally!" he whines again

I'm officially sick of hearing my name.

The school bell rings and I quickly gather my things. Trish and I walk to the cafeteria for lunch with Austin trailing behind but only I know that. When we got our food, we sit at our usual table with Austin next to me.

He sighs dramatically, "Ally, when is school over?!"

I grunt quietly, "3:10"

He looked at his watch and groans, "Are you kidding me? It's only 12:32!"

I roll my eyes, "congratulations, you can read time"

He ignores me and continues to complain, "we still have 3 hours!"

I crush my soda can in my hand and growl, "Austin!" I warn quietly

"Are you okay Ally, you've been acting really weird today. Not just any weird, Diana Campbell weird, and she's _really_ weird." Trish says

Diana Campbell is an outcast in school because she is always taking to herself. Well she always claims she can see ghost but that's just too weird right?

Wrong. I use to think it was impossible until I got my very own ghost buddy. I guess her and I are on the same boat, but she's not in school today or by now, with this realization, I would be panicking by now because I would start questioning if she could see Austin.

I sigh, "yeah I'm fine, I just didn't get enough sleep last night"

Austin scoffs, "yeah, right" I glare at him

"If you say so..." Trish says unsurely but lets it go, "don't forget, today you're coming with me to finally meet my boyfriend"

I choked on my burger, "I am?"

She raises a brow, "yeah, you are. Don't tell me you forgot"

I smile nervously, "o-of course not..."

She hums doubtfully

After 3 hours of me wanting to bang my head repeatedly on the nearest wall because of Austin's constant whining, school was finally over. Trish and I pass by her locker and then left. She kept going on about how much I'm going to love him and how funny and silly he is and blah blah blah, I stopped listening.

"So where are we meeting him anyway?" I cut her off

"At the melody diner" She said like it was completely obvious, "Gosh Ally keep up, I told you this already!"

"You did?" I question and she shoots me a look, "I-I mean, yeah...you did"

She sighs and we walk into the diner. Her eyes wonder around the place till she spots a freckled red headed guy. She waves happily at him, he waves back and we make our way to his booth.

I notice that Austin is not following us so I turn around and gave him a questioning look but he was not looking at me, he was gaping at, I follow his gaze, Trish's boy friend. I raise a brow, does he know him?

Trish sits next to him while I sit opposite from them with Austin next to me.

"So, Ally this is Dez" she introduces, "Dez this is Ally"

I gasp and glance at Austin. His expression was unreadable.

Dez smiles, "Nice to meet you, Ally"

I return the smile, "Yeah, nice to meet you too"

"Do you know that he's best friends with Austin Moon?!" Trish says

I try to act surprised, "Really?! Wow...oh, I'm so sorry about the coma thing"

He smiles sadly, "thanks...I know this may sound weird but I feel like he's in here with us but maybe's just a best friend thing"

"I _am _here!" Austin says

I laugh nervously, "yeah" I look at him, "you really did care about Austin didn't you?"

He sighs, "yeah, even though he was a pain most of the time, I know he means well"

I place my head in my hands on the table, "what does he do that makes him a pain? Does he take advantage of you"

He laughs softly, "so many times but that's not what bugs me though. I don't like how he thinks that with a snap of a finger, he can get whatever he asks for. When things do not go his way, he throws a fit until what he requested has been done. He's like a big baby"

I scoff, "tell me about it" I say to myself

"Hey!" Austin says offended

"You know, I'm here too you guys!" Trish says

Dez and I laugh and change the subject to something all of us could talk about. Trish was not a big Austin Moon fan, I mean, she listen to his music once in a while but not enough to be a big fan. When it began to get dark, I told them that I had to get home to study for tomorrow's History test.

"So, did you learn something from Dez and I's conversation?" I ask

His eyes widen, "I was suppose to learn something?"

I groan frustrated, "well you didn't learn anything at school because you were too busy bugging me and checking girls out"

He smirks, "Jealous?"

I scoff, "you wish" he laughs, "Anyway, what you were suppose to learn was everything is earned through a series of hard work and sure some people get lucky, like you, but that doesn't make you any better"

He nods, "okay, so nothing worth having come easy"

I smile, "perfect"


	6. Ally's turn to learn

**Trish's boyfriend is Dez! Small world, isn't it? Now, Ally and Dez have met and Austin has learned that nothing worth having comes easy (R5 Easy Love). Respect the lesson!**

**Ok, so let's see what happens next...chapter 6!**

**DISCLAIMER: I SO DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

"What?!"

The whole class' head's turn my way. I nervously smile back and they all look away.

You will never believe this, I just got back my test score for a history test and you'll never believe what I got..

Trish rolls her eyes, "Ally, it's just a B, actually it's a B+, you'll live"

I feel like I'm hyperventilating, what would my parents say? What will my grandparents think? How did I even get a B? I studied really hard for this!

I groan and run my hands through my brunette locks, "Trish you don't get it! I've never had a B since my parents passed. I don't know what they'll think!"

She sighs, "they'll think it's a B+"

I look at her, "exactly!"

She rubs her temples to calm herself down, "Ally it's not that big of a deal"

I sigh, "m-maybe your right"

She is so not right! This is a big deal. The school bell rings for dismissal.

Trish gathers her stuff, "Let's go Ally"

I shake my head no, "I'm going to stay and talk to Mrs. Murphy about my grade"

She sighs, "suit yourself" she says and leaves out the door.

I walk up to Mrs. Murphy's desk, "um..excuse me Mrs. Murphy?"

She looks up from her papers and gives me a smile, "oh, hello Ms. Dawson, what can I do for you?"

I place my test paper on her desk, "I would like to know why I got this grade"

She sighs, "the answers you got wrong are on the test paper"

I shake my head frustratingly, "I just don't understand Mrs. Murphy, how could I have gotten a B? I studied extremely hard this whole week!"

She joins her hands together and place her elbows on the table, "Listen Ms. Dawson, do you know you actually got the highest grade on this test in all my classes?"

I frown, "but it's still a B"

She sighs, "Ally, you are my top student. You listen in class, you turn in all your assignments on time, you pass every test and project with flying colors and I'm proud and grateful but you also work too hard. I was actually relieved when you got this B because I was starting to think you were son kind of robot."

I raise a brow, "I don't understand, so you want me to fail?"

She shakes her head no, "I certainly do not want you to fail, I want you to be 17 because it won't last long" I look at her questionably, "I think you should be getting home now Ms. Dawson"

I nod my head, grab my test paper and book bag and head out the door.

_"I want you to be 17"_

What does that mean? I am 17.

When I get home, I see Austin laying on the couch watching his TCA (Teen Choice Awards) performance rerun on TV eating cocoa puffs.

"I can't believe they made me where those pants, I mean, they're so last season" he says and stuffs another spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

I roll my eyes, "Hmm, I don't know, Maybe because you _actually_ performed that last season...?"

He gives me look as I throw my book bag on the couch and head towards my study table, "I'm going to study, don't bother me" I say

He puts his cocoa puffs down, "okay, you're extra salty today and I guess I have to ask you what's wrong? so...what's wrong?"

I throw my history test paper at him. He looks at it and raises a brow, "I'm still not getting the problem here"

I grunt, "It's a B!"

He looks at me, "Is...is that a bad thing?"

I nod, "It's a really bad thing!"

He nods slowly, "and...why is that?"

I roll my eyes, "because it's not an A! What are my parents going to think about this? Their going to think I'm slacking, they're going to think I don't care!"

Austin pulls a chair up next to my desk and sits facing me, "So you're mad about getting a B because you're worried about what your parents will think" It wasn't a question, he was telling me my problem.

I nod, "finally someone who understands!"

He shakes his head no, "actually I really don't understand. Why would you be worried what you're parents think?"

I rub my temples, "I'm worried because I want them to be proud of me. Getting a B won't make them proud of me"

He sighs, "I think It's time for me to give you a lesson"

I raise a brow, "What do you mean?"

He closes my study books, "look Ally, you're problem is, you work too hard. I mean like, you work so hard to the point that it's not healthy. I hate to break it to you but your parents are gone. I'm sure that if they were still here, they'll be super proud of all your achievements but I think they'd want you to do what _you_ want to do"

I glare at him, "how would you know what _my _parents want me to do?"

He raises his hands up in surrender, "I'm not trying to push your buttons, Ally. I'm just trying to tell you that you spend too much time worrying about what your parents would want you forget about yourself. You're only 17 but you act like your older. You have to stop and be 17"

"You sound just like my teacher Mrs. Murphy. What does 'be 17' mean?"

"It means, act your age. You spent too much time trying to be perfect for your parents but you don't have to be perfect. I'm sure your parents want you to enjoy yourself. They wouldn't want you to grow up too fast, they'd want you to enjoy your teenage years."

"Enjoy my teenage years?" I ask

He shrugs, "I mean, YOLO's the motto, right?"

I laugh, "So what you I have to do?"

"You have to do something fun!" he says excitedly, "I've been watching T.V all day and theres going to be a fair tomorrow, why don't we go?"

"I've never been to a fair before" I say

He gasps, "You have not had a childhood"

"I want a childhood!" I say

"Then I'll give you a childhood" he promises


	7. Fair

**So last chapter, Austin gave Ally a lesson. Yup Austin taught Ally this time, I didn't even think that was possible until I made it possible.**

**I think I'll have fun writing this chapter because I've never been to a fair. I'll write about my dream fair, even if it's not really like this...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

My eyes are wide looking from left to right and I'm jumping around excitedly like a toddler.

"I can't believe I'm actually at a fair!" I squeal and point at the merry go round, "let's ride that it looks scary!"

Austin sighs, "Ally, you have got to be kidding me. A merry go round? That's a ride for children!"

I huff, "I don't care. I want to go on it"

He sighs and we get in line fore the ride. When it's our turn, I ask for only one ticket because Austin doesn't need one because well, he's a ghost.

That's when I realize something, "Wait Austin, how will you ride this? I mean if you get on a horse, somebody'll sit on you"

He shrugs and turns around to look at who is getting on the next horse. A beautiful bubblegum blondy. He smirks, "I'll ride with her"

I had no time to protest because as soon as that sentence left his lips, he walked towards her and got on the blue rainbow dash lookalike horse.

I honestly don't know why but I felt really uncomfortable with him sitting with her even though I know it's ridiculous because she can't see or hear him. I kept glancing behind me to see what they were doing. She is giggling and laughing at the ride but the way Austin is holding onto her hips and whispering in her ear makes it look like she's giggling and laughing at what he's saying which I know isn't possible but still makes me feel weird.

I shake my head to get raid of all the unwanted thoughts and force my head to look forward and enjoy the ride. When I look back again, I see him nibbling her ear and kissing her cheek. I glare and quickly face forward when Austin's eyes look up. When the ride was over, I got up and began to walk off ignoring Austin's calls. For what reason? I have no idea.

"Ally, wait up!" he calls but I only walk faster. He picks up his pace and grabs my wrist, "Ally, what's wrong? What are you mad?"

I pull my hand away from his and sigh, "nothing, let's just find something else to do"

He shrugs and let's it go, "okay, let's play a game"

I nod and look around, "how about that shooting game? I always see people play it on T.V but I've never actually played it before."

"Okay" he says and we walk over to the booth.

"Hey there! Young lady, are you here alone?" The man at the booth asks me.

"Um, well sort of, yeah" I answer

He smiles, "Well a pretty little lady like you surely has a boyfriend somewhere. You wanna try and win him a prize?"

Austin chuckles, "She's not _my_ girlfriend" he says as if the man could here him

I frown. What was he laughing at? The fact that the man thought I has a boyfriend or the thought of me being his girl? Wait, why do I even care?

I didn't notice I wasn't paying attention until I heard Austin calling my name. I snap out of my thoughts and look at him.

"So are going to play?" he asks

"Oh yeah" I whisper and turn towards the man, "can you give me the gun please?" he smiles and hand it to me.

I take a breath and point the head of the gun to the target. I narrow my eyes and pull the trigger and...I miss. I groan.

"Do you want to play again?" he asks and I nod.

I try again but I still miss again. I hear Austin sigh and come up behind me. He reaches around me and grabs the gun. His hands over mine. He was so close, I could feel his breath on my neck. He pulls the trigger and it hits the target dead on. When he moves away, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"And that's how its done" he says cockily and I roll my eyes but smile.

"Great job! Now choose a prize from the shelf" The man says. I look at the shelf and was quickly drawn to a cute multi colored bear.

I point to it, "I want that one!"

The man took it and gave it to me, "nice choice, I just got that one yesterday"

I smile and look at the bear. He's soooo cute!

"What do you think I should name him?" I ask

Austin shrugs.

After a few more games, Austin and I walk to a food booth to get something to eat. Austin kept complaining about how he can't understand why fairs don't serve pancakes but for some reason, it's not as annoying as usual. When we finish our food, we wanted to go on one more ride.

"Lets go on the ferris wheel! I've always wanted to ride one" I say

He nods, "okay, let's go"

We wait in line until it was our turn to get on. I got in 'by myself' in everybody else's eyes which is why the ferris wheel ride conductor was looking at me weirdly. What? Can't a girl get on a ferris wheel alone?

When it started moving, my heart began to beat faster, "wow, we're going up! We're going up!" I sequel like a 5 year old.

Austin chuckle, "yup that's what ferris wheel's do, they take you up and then down and the cycle continues"

I roll my eyes and glance at him to say a snappy comeback but stopped when I saw him. He has his face pressed onto the window of the cart with a soft smile on his face and his eyes are bright. I stare at him for a while until he looks my way with a questionable look. My cheeks begin to heat up so I quickly look away.

I glance back at him to see that he's back to watching the incredible view from the window. I turn my head to the side to face the bear I got from the shooting booth.

I pick him up and stare at him. I got a perfect name for him...

Austin.

I smile softly at the bear and hugged it closer to me as I sit beside Austin and stare out the window.

"So did you have fun today Ally?" he asks

I glance at the bear again, "definitely"

Today was a great day.


	8. Let's Tell Dez

**Ok, so Austin has taken Ally to the fair and even though everybody thought she was by herself, she had fun with him. As much fun as I had writing that chapter. Honestly, I have no Idea what's going to happen this chapter so I'm going to be making it up as I go.**

**So I guess it's time for chapter 8!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

I have never felt so well rested in my life!

I open my eyes slowly and sigh happily, not noticing the strong grip around my waist. I turn around and was met face to face with Austin. I froze but soon relaxed.

He looked really peaceful when he slept, why can't he always look this angelic? I was so far into my thoughts that I didn't notice his eyes fluttering open.

"Please warn a fella before you start eye raping him in his sleep. It's kinda creepy"

I snap out of my thoughts and blink, taking in what he said. I gasp, "eewww, that is sooo _not_ what I was doing!" I say.

He smirks, "So, what _were_ you doing, actually?"

I glare at him and push him off the bed, "If anybody here is creepy? It's you. I mean, who sneaks into a girls bed and sleeps with her?"

He shrugs, "me, I guess"

I ignore him, "plus, I thought you don't sleep"

He nods, "I don't"

I shake my head, "you make no sense. How do you not sleep when you were just sleeping?"

"I wasn't sleeping"

"whatever" I say and hop off the bed.

"What are we doing today?" he asks

I walk towards my closet and begin to pick out an outfit to wear today, "I'm hanging out with Trish and Dez at Dez's house today"

"Dez's house" he asks

I nod, "yup, Dez's house"

He claps once, "Cool! Maybe we'll play Zalien video games again or maybe FIFA in his basement! He has an amazing T.V" he says excitedly

I glance back at him, "I hate to burst your video game bubble here but, he kind of can't see you"

His face drops, "oh...oh yeah"

I pat his shoulder,"don't worry, I'll gladly have fun for you even though Zaliens and video games aren't my thing" I say and walk off to takes a shower.

"Great..." he says unenthusiastically

When i finished my bath and was all dressed up, I walked out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom where I saw Austin laying face up on my bed.

"Can't we like...can't we tell Dez about me?"

I look at him like he's crazy, "Tell him about you? So you want me to just walk up to him a say 'hey Dez I've been talking to your rockstar best friend Austin Moon who is stuck in a coma but came to me as a ghost to help him get back to his body'?"

He looks at me blankly for a while and the nods, "pretty much"

I scoff, "Yeah right, like he'll believe something like that"

He sighs, "You don't know Dez like I do. He's a pretty weird guy and he'll believe you very easily if you just have small proof"

"And where are we going to get proof?"

He smirks, "leave it to me"

I sigh and shake my head, "whatever, let's just go"

I grab my purse and my house keys then walk out the door with Austin following. We wait for the bus and I really didn't need the directions that Trish gave me because Austin already knew where it was. When we got there, I wan about to ring the doorbell when Austin just pushed the door open.

I smack his arm, "that is so rude!"

He rubs the part that I hit, "that's how I always walk in"

I roll my eyes, "well your practically not here"

He shrugs and we walk in.

"Hello?" I call out, "Dez? It's Ally"

I hear footsteps running down the stairs and I look up to see Dez.

"You didn't ring the bell?" he asks, "Trish and Austin are usually the only ones who just walks in like that"

I smile nervously, "um, I'm sorry?"

He laughs, "it's cool. Trish isn't here yet, You know her, always late. Let's go to the kitchen and I'll get you something to chew on while we wait for her"

I nod and we walk to he kitchen. When I sat on the chair, Austin nudged me and I look up at him.

"Tell him" he says

I roll my eyes, "pushy much?" I whisper

"What?" Dez asks

I shake my head, "oh no, nothing. So, how's Austin doing?"

He sighs, "The bad news is he's not improving but the good news is he's not getting worse either"

I nod, "must be hard"

He nods, "yeah, his parents are really worried about him. They go and visit him everyday"

I glance at Austin. His eyes are solemn and his lips are in a thin line, "He must have some really caring parents"

Dez nods, "even thought they know he won't answer their questions or say some snappy remark when they try and help him. They talk to him and bring wet towels to wipe him down everyday. They told the nurses that they will talk care of all that"

I clear my throat, "so...what would you think if I say that I know Austin?"

I raises a brow, "everybody knows Austin"

I shake my head, "No, like, he's with me everyday. I mean, he's ghost's with me everyday. Even now"

He stares at me and laughs, "Ally, if Austin's ghost would go to anybody, I'm pretty confident he would come to me. I mean, I'm his best friend"

I nod, "yeah, you're his best friend but you let him push you around. You let him take you for granted so you have nothing to teach him"

He continues to stare at me, "what are you talking about?"

"I'm helping him. I teach him life lessons so he can appreciate the people around him more" I say

He folds his arms, "if you really know him and he's here with you right now, let him tell you something _he _only knows about me"

I glance at Austin questionably and he looks back at me, "His last name is *******"

I raise a brow, "I thought you didn't know his last name"

"Well, I just remembered it" he says

I sigh and turn back to Dez, "he says your last name is *******"

Dez gasps, "What?!"

"I said he said your last name is-" I didn't get to finish because he places his hand over my mouth.

"Okay, okay, I believe you. Just, _never_ say my last name again"

I nod slowly, "ok...?"

He sighs, "Man, I can't believe this!"

"I couldn't believe it at first either but I guess mine was different because I could see him right infront of me and you can't" I say

"Austin, If I could see and touch you, we would be doing our 'what up' handshake right now" he says

"True that" Austin says

"He says true that" i tell Dez and we here the Door burst open.

"Trish is in the house!" the person yells

We laugh


	9. Chill Day?

**Sorry that I haven't written in a while. You guys know that school just started back up and (it's my 10th grade year!) between AP classes and regular classes, I've been really busy. Plus I had to finish my 4-5 page essay for AP Government. **

**But, since the first day of school is over with, I'm going to get back to writing! YAY!**

* * *

"Austin, can I ask you something?" I say

Austin and I just got back from school and we're being really lazy. We're sitting on the couch watching Young and Hungry and Switched at Birth reruns eating chips and candy plus drinking soda. I know, super unhealthy. I've never just sat down and do nothing eating junk food before...I think Austin's rubbing off on me...that's a bad thing if your wondering.

He turns to me and raises a brow, "you just did"

I roll my eyes and hit him with my pillow, "you know what I mean"

He laughs, "what do you wanna ask?"

"How do we know when you've learned enough?" I ask

He frowns, "huh?"

I sigh, "I mean, how do we know when it's time for you to go back to your body?"

He shrugs, "The old man did say something about that"

"What did he say?"

He hums, "I forgot"

I groan, "Austin, are you kidding me?"

He shrugs and begins to play with a thread on his shirt, "what? It's not my fault he way playing one of my favorite songs while he was talking, I couldn't pay attention to a single thing he said"

I roll my eyes, "Well that's not hard to believe. I swear, your attention span is lower than a freaking gold fish"

He lets go of the thread and looks at me, "...what?"

"My point exactly" I sigh, "I think when it's time for you to get back to your physical body, there'll be like, some kind of sign"

"what, like a street sign?"

I rub my temples to calm myself, "wow, you are just so...I don't even have words and no, not like a street sign. Why would it be a street sign?"

He shrugs, "I don't know plus I don't even think I want to go back"

I turn my body towards him, "what? why?"

He leans back against the couch to get into a more comfortable position, "Well, I don't really want to deal with Jimmy and management. They're always on my back"

I shake my head in disapproval, "and I thought I taught you something about accepting help and appreciating people"

He looks at me apologetically, "Sorry, its a habit. It's just the way I think"

"Well stop thinking that way. How do you think your family will feel if you never go back?"

He rolls his brown eyes, "I don't think they'll care"

I frown, "Why would you think that? The visit you everyday, Dez said so"

"They only do that because I'm in a coma. When I was alive and well, they would never pay attention to me. It was always Adrian this, Adrian that" he says sourly, "When I go home, they'll never ask me how my tour was or if i'm happy to be back home. It's always just 'hey Austin's home, let's tell Adrian' or 'Austin, wait, we'll come get you from the airport after we go watch Aiden's soccer game' so I had to wait 4 hours for them to pick me up. I landed in Miami at 3pm and Adrian's game ended at 7pm! I had to call a taxi to come pick me up!" he stops and stays quiet for a while but I know he wasn't done talking so I did not say anything.

"They always compare me to him, 'Austin why can't you be more like Aiden?' I get so tired of it! They only treat him like this because he is a mini genius or whatever and is going the be the doctor that they always wanted, not 'waste his life' being a rock star like his older brother" he scoffs "Some parents they are"

"Wow, they do all that?" He nods, "now I totally understand why you act like you do"

He raises a brow, "what?"

I get comfortable, "listen Austin, let me give you a lesson on yourself. Do you have any idea why you take risks and are as wild as you are?"

He shrugs, "Cause I'm an adrenaline junky?

I look at him weirdly, "um...no. You act like that because you want to get attention from your parents. You want them to notice you instead of always paying attention to your younger brother"

He frowns at me, "no I don't" I give him a look and he sighs, "ok, maybe I'm a little, just a little, jealous of the attention he gets but I love him, I really do"

I smile, "I know, he's your brother. You have to tell your parents how you feel"

He shakes his head, "nope, no, I can't do that. It's embarrassing..."

I roll my eyes, "expressing your feelings to your family is embarrassing?"

He nods, "yeah"

"You still have to tell them, family is really important" I say, "Plus, you know they can pull you off life support if you don't go back to your body, right?"

His eyes widen, "What?!"

I nod, "yup, you'll be dead for real"

"I don't wanna be dead for real" he says shakily

"Then you better get to learning. Don't just listen and know, you gotta put it into action!" I say

He nods and playfully stands up straight and salutes, "Sir yes sir!"

I raise a brow and glare at him, "sir?"

He laughs nervously, "ma'am?"

I roll my eyes, "your so stupid"

"I know, you tell me all the time!"


	10. Candyman

**Ideas for the next chapters keep popping into my head and if I don't write them down, I forget them. I don't want to forget them because they are good, so what am I doing? Writing them down!**

**If you didn't know, Adrian is Austin's younger brother, he is 15 (Austin's 17).**

**Here's CHAPTER...what chapter is this? Oh yeah! Here's CHAPTER 10!**

* * *

"Ally!" I hear a voice calling my name, "Ally, Ally!" I look around me and Austin taps my shoulder. I glance at him and my eyes follow his hand to the direction he was pointing at.

I spy with my little eye...Dez!

"Dez! What are you doing here?!"

He raises a brow, "It's a grocery store, everybody can come here"

I roll my eyes, "you know what I mean! You and Austin are just alike. Why were you calling me?"

He gasps, "oh yeah! Ally, Ally!"

I sigh, "you can stop calling me now, I'm, like, right here"

"Oh yeah" he says and rubs the back of his head sheepishly, "is Austin here too?"

I nod

"Good" he says, "Because he will _never _believe what I saw"

"What? What happened" Austin asks

"He asked when happened" I tell Dez

"It's about Adrian. You guys have to come with me to believe it"

"Adrian?" Austin and I say at the same time and Dez nods. Dez starts walking away and Austin follows him, they both soon turn back to me when they notice I'm not following.

"Are you coming?" Dez asks

"What about the groceries?" I ask, Austin rolls his eyes.

"Ally, I'm not kidding, this is super important and Austin really needs to see this. You know I can't talk to him without you"

I sigh, "ok" I put my supplies away and follow them out the door. Dez leads us to a abandon broken building's alleyway. Austin and I were about to walk in but Dez stops us.

He places his index finger on his lips, "shhhh. Listen"

We peak into the alleyway and see Adrian talking to a group of guys. Not just any group of guys, though. He was talking to Candyman's crew. Don't let his name fool you, he is a very very bad guy. He's really well known around Miami for drug dealers because he sells them all.

"What the hell is he doing talking to them?!" Austin yells

"Hey, little man" One of the guys say with a smirk

Adrian shakes his hand, "um, hi. You guys said if I come here, you'll stop picking on Darian and I'm here so..." he says nervously

"Yeah, we'll stop picking on your friend but you have to do something for us" The guy says

Adrian raises a brow, "what?"

The guy smirks again, "this" he says and with a swift movement, throws a hard punch in Adrian's stomach. Adrian groans loudly and falls to his knees coughing. The guy grabs his hair.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling _me _what to do?" he says

"Adrian!" Austin yells and runs into the Alley. I gasp. What is he doing?!

He crouches down to his brother's height, "Adrian, are you okay?!" Austin yells and looks up at the guy.

If looks could kill, that man would we a goner in a millisecond.

"Leave him the heck alone!" He yells and tries to pry the guys hand off his brother's hair but he can not get a hold of it because...he's a ghost. The guy now punches Adrian in the face and I flinch.

I can't just stand here and watch this! I take a deep breath to prepare myself for the incredibly stupid thing I'm about to you. Mom and Dad, please watch out for me.

I take another breath and run inside the Alley. I can here Dez calling my name but I ignore it.

"Adrian!" I yell, all the boys turn their heads towards me and I freeze.

"Aww, look at the pretty flower" the guy says and smirks and checks me out, "Hey there, little lady, the name's Jason, and yours it?"

"Umm..." I was too scared to speak. I glance at Adrian and he's looking at me questionably.

"Ally what are you doing?! You're gonna get hurt!" Austin says

Jason starts to move towards me but I step backwards every time be steps forward. Soon, I feel a wall behind me and Jason is still advancing towards me. My breath gets heavier.

He places both hands on either side of my head on the wall so I'm trapped. He is so close that I feel him breathing down my neck.

"Get away from her!" Austin yells and runs towards Jason. He tried to hit him but his hand just went right through him. Austin looks at me and bites his lip, his eyes watering, "I'm so useless..."

I wanted to yell at him, to smack him upside the head and tell him that he's not hot useless but Jason puts his head on my shoulder and sniffs me, "You smell delicious" he says and licks my neck. Ewww! I screech and lift my knee up to kick him in the nuts.

He groans and clutches his manhood, "oh my gosh, you son of a bitch!"

"Ally! Let's get out of here!" Austin yells and I nod. I grab Adrian's hand. While we we're running we hear a gun shot and I feel a sharp pain ripping through my arm. I grab my shoulder and fall to the ground.

My eyes wonder around me and I can faintly hear the sounds of sirens and people calling my name but it's all too much to comprehend. My vision is getting blurrier each time that I blink.

"Austin...?" I say and black out.


	11. Ally's Hospital Time

**Sorry that I haven't written in a while. School...**

**I know you guys are a little shaken from the last chapter, I get it, I was too. Even my sister! She tries to get little spoilers of what's going to happen next but that's so not going to happen. When it comes to the story, she is a regular reader so no special treatment just because she's my sister.**

**Ok, what's going to happen in chapter 11? Let's find out!**

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" A voice asks

"Yes, she'll be fine" another voice replies

Where am I?

I try to open my eyes but my eye lids are too heavy. After a few minutes of trying, I was finally able to open them. When I did, I was hit with a strong brightness so I had to close it. After a few minutes, I open them again, slowly though. I stare at the ceiling and was able to recognize the smell of the place as a hospital. I tried to shift in my bed but I felt pain from my left shoulder. I glance at it and notice it wrapped in bandages. My head roles to my right and I see my grandparents whispering to each other.

"Grammyma? Grampa?" My voice cracks a little because of my dry mouth.

Their heads snap my way and they gasp running to me, "Ah, Ally! I'm so glad your okay!" My grandmother says as she wraps her arms around me in hug and Grampa joins in.

After a few minutes, they let go of me, "We were so worried! What were you doing with those boys, anyway?" My Grampa asks

I bit my lip, "one of my friends was in trouble"

He sighs, "It's just like you to never think about yourself" he says, "But we're just glad that your okay"

I smile.

"We're going to go talk to the doctor, okay honey?" Grammyma says

I nod, "okay" She blows me a kiss before leaving with Grampa following. When they left, another person entered, well, three other persons entered, Dez, Trish, Adrian and Austin. They rushed towards my hospital bed and before I could even say hi, Austin and Dez bombarded me with questions.

"Ally are you okay"

"Are you hurt?"

"Why would you do that"

"You could've died!"

"I'm sorry..."

I turn my head towards the person who said that, Adrian. She was looking down at his shoes nervously, I smile at him, "It's not your fault" I say gently

He shakes his head in disapproval, "Please don't be so modest. It was my fault. I have no idea who you are but you risked your life for me. I should have known that those guys were bad news. I was being naive. I'm extremely sorry"

I sigh, "look at me" he raises his head, "I know that if Austin was here, he would've done the same thing"

His eyes widen a bit, "You really think so? Sometimes I feel like Austin doesn't like me. He's always so distant"

I smile, "I'm sure he loves you"

"I do" Austin says and smiles at his little brother. I felt bad that they could not talk to each other. I'm sure there's a lot of things Austin would like to say to him.

"Are you hungry Ally?" Trish asks

As if on cue, my stomach growls loudly and my cheeks redden, "I guess I am"

Dez chuckles, "We'll go pick up something for you to eat" he says and walks out of the room with both Trish and Adrian. Leaving only Austin and I in the room.

"You are so stupid" he says

I roll my eyes, "Wow, seems like just yesterday _you _were the stupid one."

"Ally I'm serious! What we're you thinking?!" he scolds

I frown, "I was thinking that my friend's brother is in trouble and I had to do something to help him!"

He groans, "Ally he put himself into that position. You could've gotten killed. You freakin' got shot!" he yells

I stay silent and he sighs, "I'm sorry for yelling but I don't want you to be like me. Please don't do something as stupid as that again"

I nod slowly, "okay..."

He smiles, "how's your arm?"

I glance at my arm and try to move it a bit, "It's okay, just a little numb"

He hums, "good. You know, this is the hospital that i'm in...well, the hospital that my body's in"

I look at him, really?" he nods, "can I go see?"

He shakes his head no, "of course not, you have to stay in bed. Doctor's orders"

I pout, "that's so not fair" I say then there's a knock on the door. It opens and in walks two adults a blond woman and a brunette man.

"Uh, hello?" I say unsurely.

They smile brightly at me, "Oh, sorry for disturbing you 're Adrian's parents." the woman says, "We came to thank you for helping our little boy. We don't know what we would've done if he was to get hurt. Our other son Austin is already in a coma so we can't let another one of our precious to get hurt"

I nod and smile, "No problem, ma'am"

She laughs, "oh please, call me Mimi" she says and points at the man, "and he's Mark" he waves and smiles at me, "We came to thank you and say that we would gladly pay for your hospital bills since you got hurt in place of our son."

I gasp, "oh no no no, I can't accept that, it's-"

Mark cuts me off, "It's the least we could do to thank you, we talked to your grandparents before coming in and they said that we can pay if you agree. Please, let us do this. It will makes us feel like we somehow repaid you for what you did for us and our son"

I sigh, "are you sure Mr and Mrs Moon?"

"Mimi and Mark, honey. Yes, we're positive" Mimi says

I stare at them for a while then smile, "I'll accept. Thank you so much"

Mimi squeals and hugs me, "No, thank _you _honey. Leave everything to us. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask us." she says and leaves with her husband.

"Wow" Austin says, "you've got my parents hooked. I've never seen them act like that around anybody but me and Adrian. I'm sure when I go back to my body, they'll ask me to marry you"

For some reason, my heart swells at that statement, "You think so?"

He shrugs, "Probably"


	12. Flashing

**Sorry that I haven't written in a while! I thought I was going to write a chapter on labor day weekend but I couldn't. I had to go to the beach! It was fun but I had to put on a hair net, a shower cap, and a ****bandanna to protect my hair from getting wet because I just got it done.**

**Anyway...CHAPTER 12!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

I stare long and hard at his spirit-less body. He's so pale...his eyes are shut and his blond hair lays messily on his forehead as his chest rises up and down slowly. I reach out and remove his hair from his eyelids.

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...the slow beeping of his heart monitor is the only indication that he is still alive. I stretch my hand out and place it on top of cold pale ones. I start singing one of his songs softly...

**"Room On The Third Floor" **(Mcfly)

_Room on the third floor_  
_Not what we asked for_  
_I'm not tired enough to sleep_  
_One bed is broken,_  
_Next room is smoking,_  
_Air-conditioning's stuck on heat._  
_Outside it's raining,_  
_Hear the guest upstairs complaining_  
_about the room that's got their TV too loud,_  
_'Cos its times like these remind me_  
_That I gotta keep my feet on the ground_

_Wake up early_  
_Round 7:30_  
_Housekeeping knocking on my door_  
_"Do not disturb" sign_  
_The back of her mind_  
_I must've left it on the floor_  
_(Yeah)_

_My eyes are hurting_  
_'cause the cheap nylon curtains_  
_Let the sunlight creep in through from the clouds_

_Cos at times like these remind me_  
_That I gotta keep my feet on the ground_

"Ally?"

I flinch and quickly withdraw my hand back to my side. I turn my head swiftly to see who nearly scared my to an early grave.

I sigh in relief, "Adrian, you nearly scared the crap out of me"

He chuckle and walks up towards me, "You have a nice voice"

I blush, "um..thank you..."

"do you know my brother?"

I glance up at him, "yeah...you could say that"

He moves and sits on the chair next to his brother's hospital bed, "Well, there are alot of people who think they know him but they really don't"

I nod in understanding, "do...do you know him?" I ask as someone walks into the room.I turn to see Austin. He raises a brow at me but I just shrug.

Adrian sighs, "Sometimes I feel like I do but other times I feel like I don't...does that make sense?" I nod and he continues, "It's just that...on the rare occasions that he is home, I get so happy that I get to spend time with my older brother. I get to spend time with the Austin that I know. But...but when he's not home...when he's on stage, he's not Austin...

He shakes his head no, "No, let me reword that. When he's on stage, he's the Austin that the world looks up to. He's not my older brother Austin...he's, he's the world's Austin Moon"

I hum softly, "so, he's different in your eyes than he is in the world's eyes?"

He nods, "Exactly! Everybody thinks he's some bad boy who want to ruin his life but that's not him. The real Austin is the guy who sings his heart out for fun, not for money. The guy who believes music is his life, the guy screams like a girl every time someone calls him by his middle name"

My head cocks to the side confusedly, "what's his middle name?"

I hear Austin gasp behind me, "No! Adrian, Don't tell her!" I'm sorry to say this, but I'm kinda glad Adrian can't hear him.

Adrian chuckles, "Monica!"

I burst out laughing, "Are you serious? Monica?!"

Austin shrieks, "Adrian, how could you do this to me, to your own brother? Your flesh and blood?!" This made me laugh louder and Adrian joins in.

After our laughter dies down, Adrian sighs and clears his throat, "But for real though, Austin is extremely passionate about his music career. Even though it doesn't seem that way. You can always count on him to help you out when your in need..well, I know that I can because believe it or not, while those guys in the alley were beating me up, I felt Austin by my side...like he trying to protect me. The feeling was great! In a way, I think he brought you to me."

I smile softly and him, "Yeah. I think he did too"

Austin's heart monitor begins to speed up. Adrian and I look at each other and run towards his bed. I turn my head and see Austin beginning to flash. He lights up on and off again and again.

"What's going on?" Adrian asks frantically

"Press the help button!" I yell and Adrian complies. Soon, Austin's parents and nurses are rushing into the room. They tell Adrian and I that we have to leave because in situations like this, only parents are allowed.

"What do you think is going on? Do you think he's going to be okay?" Adrian asks nervously

I sigh, "I honestly have no idea what is going on but I know he's going to be okay" he nods, "I have to get back to my room now, I didn't even get permission to leave"

He nods again, "I'll stay here and see if I get any news" I smile and walk away. I look back to make sure Austin is following me.

When I reach my room, I sit down slowly on my bed. Austin enters and shuts my door.

"What the hell id happening?!" We ask in sync.

"I don't know!" We say again

"Okay, one at a time" I say, "What's going on?"

He shrugs, "I really don't know but it's freaking me out!"

I nod in agreement, "Stop flashing! You're hurting my eyes"

He holds his hands up in surrender, "Hey, it's not my fault. I'm just the flashing victim here."

I groan loudly and fall backwards roughly on my bed. I cover my face with my hands and rub my eyes.

"Uh...Ally...?" Austin says nervously. I remove my hands from my face and look up at him questionably. Why does he sound like that?

"What?" I asks confused at his tone. His hands are shaking as he reaches for my cheek but his hand slips right through. I gasp and quickly get up.

"What the heck was that?!" I ask

He shrugs and places his hands at his sides, "I think this is the sign"

I stare at him in denial, "No, no, no, this can't be the sign"

He nods sadly, "It's the sign...I'm leaving soon"


	13. What's Happening?

**Hey Guys!**

**I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry about that. I've been really busy with school stuff and I haven't had much time to write anything but now I'm writing chapter 13! Hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

**_Last time on ghost of you..._**

_"Uh...Ally...?" Austin says nervously. I remove my hands from my face and look up at him questionably. Why does he sound like that?_

_"What?" I asks confused at his tone. His hands are shaking as he reaches for my cheek but his hand slips right through. I gasp and quickly get up._

_"What the heck was that?!" I ask_

_He shrugs and places his hands at his sides, "I think this is the sign"_

_I stare at him in denial, "No, no, no, this can't be the sign"_

_He nods sadly, "It's the sign...I'm leaving soon"_

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me...why now?" I ask

Austin shrugs his shoulders, "Honestly, I don't know" He is no longer flashing but he is a bit more transparent than he was before, "let's sleep on it"

I roll my eyes and frown angrily, "Sleep on it?! You're leaving and you want us to sleep on it?!"

**He** sighs, "Ally, yelling and panicking isn't going to help us"

I scoff, "and you think sleeping on it is going to?"

He raises a brow, "no, that's not wha-"

"What am I going to do?"

He frowns confused, "what?"

I sigh and sit down softly on my bed, "what am I going to do when you leave? I know this is selfish of my but I don't want you to go"

He places his hands gently on my shoulders, "Look, Ally, I know that your scared, i am too, but right now we need to relax and try to think"

I search his bright brown eyes and sigh, "fine" I grumble unwillingly and plop myself onto my bed. He moves towards my bed and I roll over to give his space to lay on. He wraps his hand around my waist and closes his eyes.

I reach out and poke his cheek, "how are you going to sleep?"

I grunts, "I'm not going too"

I sigh and try to make myself comfortable on the hard hospital bed and close my eyes. He doesn't understand...what if he forget's all about me when he leaves?

**Austin's P.O.V**

Black, black, and more black is all I see.

Where am I?

I raise my head and see a huge golden gate in front of me. I got up on my feet and push it open. A bright light consumed me wholly and I find myself in a long wide hallway with many old paintings on the walls and thousands of doors on both sides. The ground is covered by a beautiful shade of red and the ceiling is filled with different kind of drawings that tell different stories.

I begin to walk, taking in the beautiful surrounding. I felt as if I was walking for ages, like the hallway never ends. I stopped to catch my breath then a door on my right opens up and I see Ally standing there with a smile on her face.

I smile, "Ally!" I yell happily and was about to run towards her when another door, this time on my left opens up. I look in it and there stood my family and Dez, "Mom, dad, Adrian, Dez!" my smile got wider. I stepped towards my family's door but then I stopped. I turn head towards Ally and then look back at my family. I have to choose?! I can't choose! What am I going to do?

I look at my feet and try to decide but I hear a deafening shriek coming from Ally's door and my head snaps up. She's being pulled into a black hole under her.

"Austin! Help! Please!" She yells frantically as she reaches out desperately for me.

I gasp and run towards her only to be stopped by more screams but this time from my family. I turn my head swiftly and see them also drowning in darkness just like Ally.

"Austin dear!" My mom calls

"Mommy!" I yell

"Buddy!" Dez follows

I run towards them but was stopped by Ally's screams.

"Austin!"

I start breathing heavily, "I-I don't...I don't know what to do!" I place my hands over my ears and crouch down on the floor shaking my head over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I continue apologizing until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I flinch away from it and look up alarmingly. There stood an old man with a soft smile on his face. I feel like I've met him before.

I look at my surroundings. I'm in the middle of a fully white room with dark purple furniture.

"Hello Austin, so we meet again" he says

I frown, "d-do I know you?"

He chuckles, "forgotten me already?"

I raise a brow and look at him hardly. My eyes widen in realization, "Your the man who told me about Ally!"

He nods, "yup"

"But...why are you here. I mean, why am _I _hear?"

He sits down in front of me on the floor and sighs, "Austin, we have to send you back"

I raise a brow, "what do you mean?"

"We have to send you back to your body. You can't be running around as a ghost anymore" he clarifies

"What! Why?!" I ask alarmed

"I've been watching you and your family, Austin and your parents are thinking of taking you of life support. We can't let that happen so you have to go back" he explains

I gasp, "Are you kidding me?! He hasn't even been a year and my parents are already thinking of pulling me of life support?!"

He nods sadly, "I'm sorry, Austin"

I ruffle my hair frustratingly, "what about my lessons with Ally?"

"I told you that I've been watching you. You've made great progress and I feel like you've grown up. Ally's really changed you for the better, Austin" he says

I sigh and massage my temples, "but I don't want to leave her..." I say quietly

"I know you don't want to leave her but you have to. You're life's in danger here"

"My life is always in danger" I say

He nods, "yup..."

I rubs my face with both hands, "what happens after I go back?"

He pulls a thinking face, "Well, we want you to use everything you learned from Ally in your daily life so nothing like this can happen again because I won't be there to save you"

"So I'll be able to come back to Ally even when I go back, right?" I ask, "I don't want to leave her"

He bits his lip, "actually...After you go back, everything will reverse to the day you got hit. It'll be like you were never put in a coma. The accident happened but you will survive without being put into a coma. Everything about Ally will be forgotten"

My eyes widen, "What!" I yell, "No, no, no! I can't forget Ally!"

He sighs, "I'm sorry but that's how it has to be. You will remember the lessons you learned but everything else about being a ghost, you won't remember. We'll allow you to go to her house tomorrow morning to say goodbye but then you'll have to go back to your body"

I can't believe this...


	14. Goodbye

**Heyyyy Guys! So the last chapter really got you guys all up in ya'll's feelings, huh? I know, I was pretty shaken too, even my sister was. She almost strangled me for doing that!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I SO DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

_He bits his lip, "actually...After you go back, everything will reverse to the day you got hit. It'll be like you were never put in a coma. The accident happened but you will survive without being put into a coma. Everything about Ally will be forgotten"_

_My eyes widen, "What!" I yell, "No, no, no! I can't forget Ally!"_

_He sighs, "I'm sorry but that's how it has to be. You will remember the lessons you learned but everything else about being a ghost, you won't remember. We'll allow you to go to her house tomorrow morning to say goodbye but then you'll have to go back to your body"_

_I can't believe this..._

* * *

**ALLY P.O.V**

I plop loudly on the couch in my living room and stare blankly at the black television screen.

I woke up this morning in the hospital and guess what?...Austin wasn't there with me. He wasn't there. He was gone...

I mean, I knew he was leaving but he didn't even say goodbye...How could he be so heartless, he knew how I felt about him leaving so why would he leave without telling me?

I've been waiting for him for hours now, It is now 8:00 at night. I don't want to believe he left without telling me, he wouldn't do that...right?!

I didn't notice I was crying until I licked my lips and I tasted salt. I sniff and frantically wipe away my tears because obviously he doesn't deserve them.

I hear a faint knock on my apartment door and it being opened slowly. I snapped my head head towards that direction and gasp.

I quickly stood up from the couch, "Austin!" I call and run towards him. I try to pull him into a hug but forgot that he can't touch me anymore, "You didn't leave? I knew you wouldn't leave without telling me! Where were you? You know what? Never mind, as long as your here!"

He smiles weakly as I glance up at his once bright eyes that are now filled with sadness and immediately, I could tell that something was off, "um, Austin, Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

He sighs and walks towards the couch, I quickly follow him. He takes a seat and I place myself next to him. I waited for him to answer my questions but he just sat there.

"Austin, what's the problem?" I try asking again

Another rough sigh escapes his lips, "well..."

"well..." I urge

"um...i'm leaving soon?" he says. It sounds more like a question he's asking me than a statement he's telling me.

I raise a questioning eyebrow, "I know you're leaving soon"

He shakes his head, "no, I'm leaving now"

I stare at him, "Not soon? Now? Like right now?" I ask

He nods sadly, "now" he confirms. I sit there soaking in the information. I didn't notice that tears were running down my cheeks until Austin places his hand on my cheek and tries to wipe it away.

"You can't..." I said weakly, "you can't leave yet"

He strokes my cheek with his thumb but quickly removes it when he remembers that I can't feel it, "I have to"

"But why? Why now?!"

"You asked me where I was this morning, right?" I nod and he continues, "I was with the old man that told me about you. The man that gave me a second chance. He said that my parents are talking about taking me off life support so I have to go back"

"But..."

"Ally, I'm sorry. I really don't want to leave you either...but this is what has to be done" he says and retreats to the bedroom to get his belongings. Not that he has much of anything. When he walks out of the room, the items in his hands disappear.

My eyes widen, "why did that happen?"

He just shrugs his shoulders, ignoring my question. I continue to rack my brain of reasons for him to stay that will not sound like I'm being selfish but all my reasonings all add up to the same thing.

"Goodbye, Ally" he says and places his hand on the door knob. I panic and ran up to him.

"I need you, Austin. Please, stay with me. Even if just for tonight. Please" I beg, "I don't know what i'm going to do without you...these past few months that I've been with you have been the most exciting experience of my life. Don't tell me your just going to leave all our experiences and moments behind. Austin, I know you have to leave, I know you have to go back to your family but I just want you to know that I-"

He swiftly turns around and places a finger on my lips, hushing me, "don't say it Ally. please don't say it. It'll make it harder for me to leave"

"That's why i want to say it" I mutter quietly

He places his forehead on mine and wraps his arms around my waist, "we'll meet again Ally, I just know it" he whispers and places his lips on mine in a passionate kiss. My hands make their way around his neck and into his boyish messy blond hair.

When we separate, I start crying again. I was confused as to how he could touch me when I couldn't touch him but that was the last thing on my mind.

He sighs, "Ally, please stop crying"

I nod and let out a shaky breath, "I just...just don't forget me"

I thought I saw a flash of guilt in his eyes but as quickly as it came, it disappeared. He smiles softly but there was something fake about it, "um, I'll see you when I see you, Ally" he says and walks out the door.

I stay put, thinking about the expression on his face...what was that about?

I just shrug it off and my mind wonders off, thinking about the kiss we just shared. Our first real kiss.

How could I be so dumb and jump into conclusions that he'll forget me? I mean, I know Dez, Adrian, his mom and his dad so we're definitely going to meet again and this time, he won't be my little secret anymore. He'll be completely visible to others.

I can't wait to meet the real Austin Moon!

**Austin's P.O.V**

I'm such a freaking coward!

How could I not tell her that everything would reverse back to the way it was before we met? That totally would have crushed her!

She deserved to know though...but will I really forget about her? I don't think I'll ever be able to forget Ally...

How could I have been so careless? I didn't even consider her own feelings.

I make my way to the hospital and walk into my room. I stared at my body on the bed and sighed. Time to go back Austin.

I sat on the side of my bed and gently laid down facing upwards. I slowly close my eyes.

I felt a wave of power wash over me and I soon black out.


	15. Meet Again

**Ok, you guys...Time for the next chapter!**

**Okay recap, Austin finds out from the same old man who saved him from death that he has to leave Ally because his parents are thinking about taking him off life support. Thing is, he and everyone in his everyday life will forget about her. After saying goodbye to Ally, he could not find it in him to break the bad news to her but instead gave her a kiss and retreated to his body to live life again...without Ally.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Austin!" she yells, "I can't believe you!"

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" I ask running and running trying to find a figure to match the voice that's yelling at me angrily. I don't know why I'm trying to find her but I feel like I know her.

"How could you do this to me? Why didn't you tell me?!" she continues to scream.

I don't answer, I stop running and place my hand on my knees, crouched over trying to catch my breath.

"Austin," she calls again but this time her voice is softer, weak. As though she's about to burst into tears, "I asked you to stay with me. Just for one night, to not leave me behind and forget about me but you...you left, Austin. You left me..." as she continues to talk, her voice get angrier and angrier, "you forgot me!"

I place my hands over my ears to shut out her loud voice, "I don't know what your talking about!"

"Of course you don't! You-" her voice it cut off but my mother.

"Austin? Austin honey!"

I look up and try to find her, "mommy? Mom. where are you?"

"Austin, wake up!"

My eyes shoot open and I sit up quickly, breathing hard. I turn my head to the side to find my mom sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asks. I raise a brow. I'm crying? I raise my hand to feel my cheek and surely enough, tears are rolling down my face, "did you have the dream again?"

I sob and nod my head, "Mom, I don't know why but I feel like I've forgotten something important, very important. That's what she keeps telling me. She says that I forgot her and I don't know why but I feel really guilty. I have no idea who she is mom..."

She sighs and pulls me into a hug, "you've been having the same dream ever since you got out of the hospital...did you meet her there? "

After the nasty accident that I got myself into, I've learned that Jimmy and Dez were right. I was pushing my limit and I really did end up getting hurt. I've learned to listen and respect those around me and myself too but not all good things came after I was released. I started having weird dreams of the same girl.

I never see her, I sometimes see a silhouette but I never actually see her. When the dreams began, she would always tell me to never take things for granted and ask how Dez and Adrian are doing. I never understood why she new my family but I felt a connection with her, I felt like I knew her. As the dreams became frequent, she started to get angry, she would continuously yell at me, asking me why I forgot her then she would start crying and telling me how much she loved me. I feel extremely guilty that I have no idea who she is.

I shake my head frantically, "I don't know mom! I don't know anything!"

Adrian walks in and stops when he sees what condition I'm in. He sighs and proceeds to walk towards me and seats on the bed, "The dream again?" he says and places a comforting hand on my shoulder. When I didn't answer he continues, "I came to tell you that Jimmy said that your concert starts in 2 hours, so get ready"

I nod and make my way out of my bedroom to prepare for my concert.

**Ally's P.O.V**

Today's the day! I'm finally going to see him again!

"My first concert! Trish, aren't you just so excited?!" I squeal

Trish rolls her eyes and gives me a weak cheer, "Ally, why are you so happy? I don't remember you being such a huge Austin Moon fan"

I pout, "well why are you wasting my extra ticket if you don't want to go to the concert anyway?"

"Whoa whoa, I never said that I didn't want to go. I'm just not going for Austin Moon" she clarifies

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes, "oh yeah. You're going for Dez..."

Trish sighs longingly, "I haven't seen him ever since Austin got out of the hospital 5 months ago" I chuckle, "you know that since Dez is my boyfriend we have permission to go backstage right?"

I gasp, "for real?!" She nods and I smile happily. If you don't know why I'm so happy yet, I'll tell you why. I'm going to see Austin Moon! Yeah, every girl would be happy but not as happy as I am...see, I haven't talked to Austin ever since we shared our last kiss 5 months ago and I miss him like crazy. Of course I've seen him on TV and stuff but it's sooooo not the same.

When Trish and I reached the stadium entrance, we handed in our tickets and made our way to the front row. Yup, front row seats! A few minutes later, the lights dim and the band begins to play. The crowd (and I) creamed at the top of their lungs as Austin makes his way to the stage.

There he is...standing a few steps away from me with his soft perfectly messy blond hair and boyish grin. I shivered lightly when I hear Austin's beautiful voice fill the stadium air. I remember the first time we met, he was busking and I was looking for something different, out of the ordinary. I certainly found that in him.

The concert was wild. I was filled with energy, screaming, dancing, and laughs. As the concert was coming to a close, Austin announces a song that he says means a lot to him.

"Ok guys, I'm going to sing one last song for you guys. I actually wrote it when I got out of the hospital after finding some inspiration from the girl of my dreams. I hope you guys like it as much as I do"

His words make my heart beat faster. The girl of his dreams...?

**Stay With Me **(R5)

_Every morning after_  
_I'm the same disaster_  
_Every time it's Groundhog Day_

_Tell me, have you moved on?_  
_Am I just a sad song_  
_Playing every night and day?_

_Say, can you read between the lines I'm singing?_  
_Threw away the only chance I had with you_  
_Maybe you'll always be the one I'm missing_  
_All I got left are the words that you said_

_Stay with me_  
_Tonight_  
_I want you to_  
_Stay with me_  
_Tonight_

_Got me on a bender_  
_I'm the great pretender_  
_Putting on a masquerade_  
_But when the party's over_  
_Alone and getting sober_  
_Yeah, you got me wide awake_

_Say, can you read between the lines I'm singing?_  
_Threw away the only chance I had with you_  
_Maybe you'll always be the one I'm missing_  
_All I got left are the words that you said_

_Stay with me_  
_Tonight_  
_I want you to_  
_Stay with me_  
_Tonight_

_She said_  
_Don't walk away_  
_Leave what we could be behind_  
_Don't leave me standing here_  
_Don't say "not this time"_

_So_  
_Stay with me_  
_Tonight_

_Oh, oh_  
_Can we go back, do it over?_  
_Can we go back to the start?_

_Say, can you read between the lines I'm singing?_  
_(read between the lines I'm singing)_

_Stay with me_  
_Tonight_  
_I want you to_  
_Stay with me_  
_Tonight_  
_She said_  
_Don't walk away_  
_Leave what we could be behind_  
_Don't leave me standing here_  
_Don't say "not this time"_  
_So_  
_Stay with me_  
_Tonight_

_Every morning after_  
_I'm the same disaster_  
_Every time it's Groundhog Day_

Tears roll down my cheeks midway though the song. He's talking about me...?

When the concert finishes, I frantically wave for Trish to take me back stage so I can see Austin.

"Calm down, Ally. You don't want to scare the guy" she says to me as she leads me towards the back. We walks for a while but she quickly abandons me when she spots Dez.

"Some friend she is..." I mutter under my breath.

I continue to walk by myself and finally, I spot Austin in a room talking to Jimmy Starr. I lean back on the wall behind me and wait for Austin to finish talking to Jimmy.

When he walks out of the room, my face brightens and I trow my arms around his neck, "Austin! I've missed you so much! I can't believe you wrote me a song!"

Instead on wraping his arms around me and hugging me back, he gasps and stiffens, unwrapping my arms from him and placing them at my sides. I raise a brow, confused, "Um..Austin? Are you okay?"

His head bops to the side showing that he is as confused as I am, "Uh, are you a fan? Because fans are not suppose to be back stage"

I frown, "what are you talking about? I's me," I point to myself, "Ally...Ally Dawson?"

He frowns back at me, "umm, Sorry but I don't know who you are"

My eyes widen and my jaws drop, "What do you mean you don't know who I am?!" I yell. Security lifts both of my arms and begins to drag me away but I continue yelling, "Austin! I can't believe you! How could you do this to me?!" I see a flash of recognition in his eyes but as quickly as it came, it left.

Austin's forgotten me... I can't believe this!

"You said...You said you wouldn't forget!" I yell as the backstage doors shut closed.


	16. Fall For You

**I hate that Austin forgot Ally! I have a feeling that he's going to remember her very soon...Anyways, let's see what's going to happen in this chapter. I hope you guys are still reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I SOOOO DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Ally, you have to pull yourself together!" Trish yells at me.

I've been seating on her couch watching Austin Moon documentaries in my pajamas and eating cookie dough ice cream yelling empty insults and threats at the TV. I refused to go back to my apartment because it was too nostalgic. Everything reminded me of Austin.

"Trish, how can I pull myself together, huh? Austin forgot me!" I say stubbornly as I stuff another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth.

Trish pulls a thinking face, "did he even know you? If he did, then he's not the only one..."

I swallow my cold comfort food and glare her way, "what do you mean by he's not the only one?"

She sighs and moves to seat next to me on the couch, "Well, Dez and Adrian don't know you"

I groan angrily, "am I that forgetful? I mean come on, I took a bullet for Adrian and he still forgets me?!"

Trish just shrugs her shoulders, "if your going to stay at my house forever, you need clothes so please go home and get some"

I sigh, "fine" I grumble before unwillingly getting up, making my way home.

**Austin's P.O.V**

Who was she? She sounded just like her, the girl of my dreams. I would know that voice anywhere but is it really possible?

These are the questions running through my head as I try my best to push them to the side and fall asleep. As much as I try to stop thinking about the girl from backstage, I can't. She's stuck up there.

She even said the same thing to me...

_"Austin! I can't believe you! How could you do this to me?!"_

That's what the girl in my dreams asked me. Did she come to haunt me in real life too? What have I forgotten? Was it really that important to her?

After an hour of thinking, I was finally able to push aside my thoughts and fall asleep. Hopefully, I won't have the same dream...

"Austin!" Her voice calls but instead of being angry like she always is, she sounds happy. I look around me and see that i'm not in a black room like I usually am, I'm in the middle of a meadow, a beautiful green plain filled with a variety of flowers.

I hear a giggle, "Austin!" I turn my head to the right and there she is with her back towards me. A brunette with chestnut highlights wearing a blue sun dress. I begin to walk towards her slowly and cautiously but as I was about to touch her, she takes off running and giggling.

"Catch me if you can!" she laughs. A small smile makes it's way on my face and I take off after her. She continues to run a I chase after her, trying my best to catch her.

I get closer and closer to her until she is within arms reach. I stretch my arm out and grab her shoulder, turning her around to face me. She faces the ground.

"Hey, look at me" I say softly. She shakes her head no, "please?" I add hoping she'll at least glance up at me so I can see her face.

She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Her head begins to lift up slowly and soon her eyes are locked on mine. I gasp.

My body jerks of the bed as I quickly sit up, "Ally!" As that names rolls off my tongue, my life came flashing before my eyes.

Jimmy, Dez, drunk, car crash, coma, ghost, old man, Ally, cemetery, lessons, Trish, fair, Adrian, gunshot, hospital, flashing, forget, kiss, goodbye...

My eyes widen in realization...how could I forget?!

I glance at my clock, 3:17, it reads. Would she be bothered if I came over at this time? She must be really angry at me right now. Will she ever forgive me? Well, there's only one way to find out.

I shrug my shoulders and decided to take my chances. I grab my guitar, open my window and jump out, following my heart. A few moments later, I find myself in front of her apartment door. I take a deep breath and bring my fist up to knock on her door.

"Who is it?!" I hear her yell from the other side.

"It's me" I say and I hear thumping sounds coming from inside like she's running.

Her door swings open and she stares at me, "Austin!" she quickly clears her throat and frowns like she just remembered that she's suppose to be mad at me, "I mean, why are you here? You don't know me, remember? Or do not not remember that either?"

I sigh, "Ally look, I'll tell you everything just please let me in and let me talk to you"

She glares at me for a moment and sighs, "fine, come in"

She steps aside and allows me to enter her apartment. I follow her to the couch and sit by her, "you better start talking. You have a lot to explain"

I clear my throat and began telling her what happened the morning before I left, "So what had happened was, that morning, I met up with the old man that saved me and he said that I had to leave you because my parents were talking about taking me off life support. When I asked about you, he said that me and my family would forget about you after I return to my body"

She frowns, "but...but why didn't you tell me...? I told you to not forget me and you lied straight to my face that you wouldn't"

I bite my lip and take her hand in mine, "Ally, I never meant to lie to you. I just couldn't find it in me to tell you the bad news! I would've crushed you!"

Tears begin to gather at the corner of her eyes, "and you not telling me about it doesn't?" she says weakly and right then I hated myself. I never thought that there would come a day that Austin Moon hated himself but there's a first time for everything.

I place my guitar on my lap and began to strum, "I have something to say Ally and I hope it can at least ease the pain I've cause you"

**Fall For You **(Secondhand Serenade)

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_  
_Could it be that we have been this way before_  
_I know you don't think that I am trying_  
_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_  
_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_  
_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_  
_You always thought that I was stronger_  
_I may have failed_  
_But I have loved you from the start_  
_Oh_

_But hold your breath_  
_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_  
_Breathe me in_  
_I'm yours to keep_  
_And hold onto your words_  
_'Cause talk is cheap_  
_And remember me tonight_  
_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_You're impossible to find_

As I strum the last chord, I feel arms wrap around my neck. I smile and return the hug, "That song was for the girl of my dreams"

She sniffs and looks at me, "you know that's me, right?"

I laugh, "yeah, I know"

I look back at her and just stare at her dazzling brown eyes. I brush her cheek and she leans into my touch. I glance at her lips and I can tell she knows what I want. She starts to lean in and I wait for her to meet my lips. When she does, I move my lips slowly in sync with hers in a loving kiss.

Now that I have her, I'm never letting her go again.

* * *

**You guys! I'm finally done with the story! I really hope you guys liked it. Thank you guys sooooooooo much for reading and following the story. I will keep writing for you guys and I hope you keep reading!**

**My next story will be called "Mob Boss"**


	17. Author's Note (Please Read!)

**Attention Readers!**

**I was able to get somebody to make an auslly video for Fall For You for me! (Austin sang it in the last chapter).**

**The video was made by 'Melindagorden95' and I would love for you guys to check it out. It's a really good video so please watch it.**

**The link is...**

** watch?v=Wki-RyzGoUw**


End file.
